User talk:Redfarl
Hi Redfarl, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 06:20, September 11, 2010 Hey mate! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll have as much fun here as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know yer. If yer need somethin' the read, some writers are Rorc, Shieldmaiden, Verminfate, Peony, Bluestripe, Brockfang, Pinedance and heaps more! Could you please check out my fanfics and comment on them? I hope we could be friends! Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 08:16, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Welcome t' Redwall Wiki! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere! Please check out me fanfic! Thankee-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 12:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Redfarl, welcome to Redwall wiki! We're always glad to see new users! If you need any help, want to be friends or chat, leave a message. See you around! --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 13:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy! Hello there! I'm Bluestripe the Wild, but you can call me Blue or any of the other nicknames listed on my page. You can make a nickname for me up if you want! If you need any help, do not hesitate to ask me. I hope you enjoy it here. See you around! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 13:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) welcome to the wiki, just wondering if you are getting all the paperback ones, do you already have all the hardback ones. Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey At Lordsunflash: "just wondering if you are getting all the paperback ones, do you already have all the hardback ones." I don't really like buying hardback editions of anything. Hardbacks are very, very expensive where I'm at. Some of them cost around fifteen to twenty dollars. Paperbacks are only seven to eight dollars. So I'm saving money by only buying paperback copies. The only hardback copy of any Redwall book I have is Rakkety Tam, and I'm hoping to get a paperback copy of it soon. Redfarl 19:14, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Redfarl just pointing this out, on your user page you should make the titles of each section large by putting two = on each side of them or three for sub-sections, it makes it a bit better looking and more organized Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey Thanks, Lordsunflash. I was wondering how to make the categories like that. Redfarl 19:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Redfarl I didn't really like Algebra, either. It's too abstract. You lisen to Eminem? There's this kid at my school who I hear singing Eminem in science class and in the hallway. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:43, September 11, 2010 (UTC) At Bluestripe: I've just never been very good at algebra. It confuses me, especially if the problem is a long one. When I look at a lot of math, I don't see organized problems that have solutions. I see a jumbled up mess of numbers and letters. :P And, a kid that sings Eminem in your science class? Wow. Redfarl 19:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Redfarl Yeah, I wasn't too good at Algebra, either. I passed with a high B, but I didn't really understand it fully. You do know you can talk to people on their talk pages, right? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:52, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I've been to Kentucky before. It's not too bad. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:06, September 11, 2010 (UTC) One area I drove through made me think,"DRive faster, I hear banjo music" or of the TExas Chainsaw Massacre. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:11, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Don't see me as making fun of Kentucky or the South. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm actually from the South! xD --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I joek about it. I just don't like it when people make stereotypes about it when they aren't from the South. For instance, I was at this national event and someone asked me where I was from. I answered and he started acting like a jerk for no reason. He was from Michigan. I just walked away without responding. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:30, September 11, 2010 (UTC) People have to find something that seperates themselves from others. It makes me mad why we can't accept one another despite our differences. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, until another evil person like Adolf Hitler, Josef Stalin, Saddam Hussein, or Osama bin Laden comes around. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:07, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: redwall CD i got it off of the Redwall store, you can access it through Redwall.org Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey Welcome! Hello and welcome to the Redwall Wiki! How did you find out about this place? See you around, Thrush the Bard 23:00, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, you listen to a lot of music? Ever listen to these bands? Fireflight, Flyleaf, Red, Switchfoot, Linkin Park, Blue October, OMC, or Adema? --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 00:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I like everything on Linkin Park's albums Meteora and Hybrid Theory. I've only heard one of Switchfoot's albums, and I've been looking around for a Blue October CD. But I like all the songs I've heard from them so far in the Ocean, Hate me Today, & Kangaroo Cry (very odd name, but a really catchy song) --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 11:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Randomly saying... I LOVE Raman Noodle Soup! Especially mushroom! They're so good!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:24, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Helloooo! :) Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 17:10, March 8, 2011 (UTC)